12 Years Later
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: 12 tahun setelah kejadian Yuuya yang hampir membunuh Yuka, Yuka kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok Yuuya. Apakah ketakutan itu masih ada?


**12 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: Corpse Party belongs to Makoto Kedoin.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Rush plot.**

**Sumarry: 12 tahun setelah kejadian Yuuya yang hampir membunuh Yuka, Yuka kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok Yuuya. Apakah ketakutan itu masih ada?**

* * *

_Di sebuah ruangan, terihat ada seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat pendek yang sedang mengenakan seragam berwarna biru tengah terbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat terlentang. Matanya terlihat sembap karena air mata dan wajahnya terlihat menyiratkan rasa ketakutan._

_Di hadapan gadis kecil itu, terlihat seorang pria berambut cokelat dan berseragam putih tengah memegang sebilah pisau. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman psikopat seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa, ia akan membunuh sang gadis kecil tersebut dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya._

"_ONII-CHANNNN," teriak gadis itu sambil menangis penuh rasa takut. Ia semakin mengeraskan tangisannya sambil menatap pria itu dengan tatapan ketakutan._

_Melihat tatapan dan tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu, membuat pria itu terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Ia pun menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai secara refleks dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tanpa ia sadari, di belakangnya sudah ada siluet bayangan Hantu Sachiko yang tengah bersiap untuk menusukkan pisaunya pada gadis kecil itu._

_Setelah menyadari adanya aura membunuh dari belakangnya, pria itu langsung memeluk tubuh gadis kecil yang tengah menangis tersebut hingga sebilah pisau menusuk tubuhnya yang tengah menjadi tameng bagi gadis itu._

"_CTASSSHHHHHH."_

"_ARGGHHHHH."_

"_KYAAAAAA. HIKSSS."_

"_YUKAAAAA."_

...

"AAAAAAA."

Yuka langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tangannya mengelus dadanya yang tengah sesak akibat perasaan shock yang ia alami karena mimpi itu. Yuka mengacak rambut cokelatnya dengan gusar, mata cokelatnya menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut.

Sudah 12 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian tragis yang menimpanya di _Heavenly Host Elementary _bersama kakak dan teman-teman kakaknya. Kejadian yang membuatnya trauma setengah mati hingga membuat Yuka di masa lalu hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Ia sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu setelah sekian lama namun, kenapa rekaman kejadian itu kembali terulang di dalam mimpinya?

"Yuuya-_niisan_," gumam Yuka lirih.

...

"Pagi, _Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, Onii-chan_," sapa Yuka kepada tiga anggota keluarganya yang sudah terlebih dahulu makan di mejanya.

"Pagi, Yuka! Ayo makan di sebelah _Onii-chan_ sini," ajak Satoshi sambil menepuk kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya.

Yuka tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk tersebut dan langsung mengambil makanan yang ada di sana. Selesai mengucapkan kata _"Itadakimasu!"_ kepada semua anggota keluarganya, Yuka langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap dan tanpa mempedulikan Satoshi yang masih bermain_ game _maupun kedua orang tuanya yang masih asyik mengobrol masalah bisnis.

Saat Yuka selesai menyantap makanannya, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya seraya membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh, Yuka—kamu mau pergi ke Kampus? Bareng _Onii-chan_ aja, yuk!" ajak Satoshi kepada Yuka yang telah beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, _Oniichan_. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," tolak Yuka atas ajakan Satoshi.

"Loh, Yuka—kamu itu bagaimana? Kakak kamu mau berangkat bareng kamu, loh. Kan sudah lama kalian tidak berangkat bersama-sama." Seorang pria paruh baya yang ada di sana langsung berbicara usai mendengar Yuka yang menolak ajakan Satoshi.

Yuka hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa-apa, _Otou-chan_. Aku 'kan sudah bisa naik mobil sekarang dan juga, aku tidak ingin merepotkan _Onii-chan_."

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alibi Yuka, gadis itu sebenarnya ingin pergi ke _Byakudan High-School_ dan itulah penyebab mengapa ia menolak ajakan Satoshi karena ia tahu kalau Satoshi akan marah besar jika ia ketahuan mau pergi ke sana.

"Yasudah, tapi hati-hati ya di jalan," nasihat Ibu Yuuka dengan lembut.

Yuka mengangguk sambil berseru, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Yuka pun langsung keluar dan pergi dengan mobil bermerk _Toyota _miliknya.

...

Sesampainya di depan gerbang bertuliskan _"Byakudan High-School", _Yuka langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya dan melihat di depannya ada sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat seperti bangunan sekolahan yang sudah tidak lagi terurus. Bangunan tersebut terlihat lapuk dan jika dilihat dari luar, bangunan tersebut tampak gelap dan angker.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Yuka langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai berjalan memasuki bangunan tua tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam gedung sekolah, Yuka langsung memegang lehernya ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk di dalam. Ia juga meraba tangannya yang terlihat merinding.

Suasana dalam sekolah tersebut memanglah menyeramkan. Tempatnya seperti tidak terawat, banyak kayu-kayu lapuk di atas sekolah tersebut. Atapnya seperti ingin rubuh dan kegelapan yang ada di dalam, membuat suasana di sana tambah mencekam serta menyeramkan. Belum lagi di bagian lantai, banyak terdapat jejak-jejak kaki yang tidak diketahui asalnya darimana.

"Kenapa sekolah ini terlihat menyeramkan ya?" tanya Yuka sambil memegangi lehernya.

Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan lebih dalam hingga akhirnya, Yuka pun tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah koran. Yuka pun mengambil koran tersebut dan kedua matanya membeliak usai ia membaca judul serta sub-judul yang tertulis di dalam koran tersebut.

**SEKOLAH BYAKUDAN DITUTUP**

_Penutupan sekolah terjadi karena ditemukannya mayat seorang siswa yang mati secara misterius ._

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Yuka mengatakannya dengan nada penuh keterkejutan.

Ia tidak menyangka, mayat Yuuya ternyata ditemukan di dimensi yang sebenarnya hingga bisa menghebohkan satu Jepang. Yuka semakin ketakutan, bulu-bulu di tubuhnya tampak semakin berdiri dan ia pun berjalan mundur usai merasakan suasana di sekitarnya yang kian mencekam. Ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya hingga terjatuh.

"Aku harus segera lari dari sini," ujar Yuka dan ia pun berdiri untuk berlari keluar dari sana.

Saat Yuka tengah berlari, secara tiba-tiba ia terjebak dalam kegelapan yang gulita. Yuka benar-benar bingung pada saat itu karena ia tidak dapat melihat lagi ke mana arah jalan keluar dari sekolah tersebut. Sekelibat ingatan buruk 12 tahun yang lalu, membuat rasa trauma yang ada di dalam diri Yuka pun membuncah. Ia pun terjatuh dan langsung menangis ketakutan setelahnya.

"Hiksss... hiksss... siapapun—tolong aku," ujar Yuka sambil terisak. Ia mengucapkan hal itu dan berharap semoga nanti akan ada yang menolongnya.

"Yuka, ini _Onii-chan_. _Onii-chan _sungguh merindukanmu, adikku sayang."

Yuka langsung terkejut dan berdiri dari tempatnya usai mendengarkan suara tersebut. Ia kenal benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara dari seseorang yang hampir saja membunuhnya di masa lalu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin—suara ini," gumam Yuka penuh keterkejutan.

"Yuka, adik _Onii-chan _sayang."

Dengan perlahan, Yuka pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Di sana berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat dengan kemeja putih. Yuka kenal benar siapa pemuda di hadapannya saat itu, laki-laki itu adalah Kizami Yuuya. Kedua mata Yuka membeliak, seiring dengan rasa terkejut yang menusuk rongga dadanya.

"Ki-Kizami, bu-bukankah kau sudah mati?" tanya Yuka dengan nada terbata nan penuh rasa terkejut.

Yuuya tersenyum dan ia pun menjawab,"Kau salah. Aku masih ada di sini, menunggumu."

Yuka membekap kedua mulutnya usai mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yuuya. Gadis itu menangis dan seketika bayangan tentang Yuuya yang ingin membunuhnya 12 tahun lalu pun terekam kembali. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan menangis bersamaan dengan rasa takutnya.

Sosok Yuuya yang ada di sana hanya tersenyum saat melihat Yuka yang tampak ketakutan. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati Yuka dan Yuka langsung terdiam bak patung karena rasa _shock _yang ia alami. Saat Yuuya sudah berada di dekatnya dan entah iblis apa yang merasukinya, secara refleks Yuka langsung memeluk tubuh Yuuya dan menangis di dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Jangan takut, Yuka. Ini _Onii-chan_mu, hm."

Yuka yang semakin ketakutan secara refleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yuuya. Tubuhnya semakin berkeringat dingin, kakinya semakin bergetar, dan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya pun berdiri seiringan dengan suasana di sekitarnya yang tampak dingin nan mencekam.

"Tenanglah Yuka, _Onii-chan_ tak akan menyakitimu."

Perkataan dan kehangatan yang Yuuya berikan padanya, membuat Yuka semakin tenang. Ia sudah tidak merasa ketakutan lagi. Namun sebaliknya, ia justru merasa nyaman dan terlindungi di dalam dekapan Yuuya.

...

Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti, kedua insan itu masih berpelukan di sana. Yuka sudah tidak lagi ketakutan, ia justru merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan Yuuya saat itu. Sedangkan Yuuya, saat ini arwah tersebut justru tengah menatap Yuka dengan senyuman kesedihan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Perkataan Yuuya yang tiba-tiba, membuat Yuka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yuuya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ki-Kizami," ujar Yuka lirih.

Yuuya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Yuka yang sembap karena tangisan.

"Pergilah."

Yuka membulatkan kedua matanya usai mendengar sebuah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yuuya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa orang yang dahulu ingin membunuhnya justru menyuruhnya untuk pergi? Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan itu, Yuka langsung beranjak dan segera berlari dari menjauhi tempat di mana Yuuya berada. Yuuya hanya tersenyum tipis dan seketika bayangannya pun memudar di sana.

_Sampai jumpa kembali, Imotou._

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
